gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington/I Can't Get a Break, Can I?
I don't know what has demonized and/or possesed you people, but most of you are sick. I, from everything I've seen since role-play became an intense thing, am APALLED at the horridness I have seen. The pure hatred for one another is literally, for me, sickening. And the stuff that's been targeted mainly at me and John, honestly, I'm surprised he, along with me, haven't killed ourselves! You people should be ASHAMED of what you do! Sven, Eric, I've been arrested? Who the HELL told you that, because a sixteen year old cannot be legally "arrested". I mean, I've tried every means possible to instill respect, dfiscipline, and good morale, but it seems that most of you are too black-hearted, so much to even say I'M SORRY! Well, me and John, out of the majority of you, deserve ad HUGE apology, for the pure cyberbullying that has happened not only here, but on the game. I've been verbally tortured, beaten, riddiculed, harassed, and bullied. It comes to an end now. For all of you that have doen those things to me, I really hope you're happy. Because those are the kind of people who die alone and sad. It's apalling the cruelty I've seen. ALL of my life problems come from this game, and this website, because you people are so black-hearted you get pleasure from seeing people in pain, THAT IS THE FIRST SIGN OF A KILLER! So, you all are showing, by your behavior, that you're going to become killers. Quite frankly, a lot of you can go screw off, because you're just terrible people, and when you don't get your way, or when you've been told to hate somebody, you turn on them, you try to make them as miserable as you can, and if I continue to see it, if I even keep playing, I will have you arrested. For a year now, I've put up with shit so deep it's not even funny, but I'm at my breaking point. I've never said I was going to leave the game, but it might have come to that now. And, for all of you who say I'm corrupt and don't belong in the Company, remember this. I was there at its birth, and I have NEVER, entire time I've been playing the game, left the Company. So I hope you disgusting, apalling, and austere people are happy for what you've done. I had a best friend who killed himsefl because kids on RuneScape bullied him. Whn those kids found out... they laughed. I GUARANTEE the following people who laugh if I killed myself: Sven Daggersteel, Johnny Goldtimbers, Eric, Pearson Wright, Captain Leon. Who was the one that, FOUR times, talked Pearson out of killing himself? That's right ME. And I'm a terrible person? You people almost make me vomit. The austerity of it all... it gives me headaches and stomachaches. For those of you who have continued to be a loyal friend, I thank you greatly, and this is not directed at you. Category:Blog posts